


Red and Black

by 47652



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Anti Iris West, Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Barry Allen-centric, Cisco Ramon Needs A Hug, Dark Barry, Dark Barry Allen, Dark Character, Dark Flash, Gen, Hurt Barry Allen, Hurt Felicity Smoak, Joe West Being an Asshole, On the Run, Post-The Flash (TV 2014) Season 3, Protective Oliver Queen, Speed Force, anti Joe west, barry allen runs away, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/47652/pseuds/47652
Summary: Dark flash where Barry turns bad and broken. Oliver and others try to turn him back but he is bad throughout the story
Kudos: 7





	Red and Black

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify:
> 
> Post season 3 (no speed force stuff)  
> Savitar (who wasn’t Barry but was someone else, you can insert a person, maybe Eddie? It doesn’t really matter here) killed iris.  
> Caitlin died from Savitar and Barry and iris were together at one time but she cheated on him with Eddie and chose to stay with Eddie. Barry knew about the negative speed force earlier :)

It was a stormy night. Thunder roared and lightning flashed. Barry had just gotten back from his apartment from his job at CCPD. The day had been a long one, but then again, when were they not long and slow? Captain Singh had pestered him into giving him the test results for a few of the cases that he was working on at the moment that had been floating around the police department, and people had been trying to make sense of and to piece together for a while now. 

Discarding the keys and closing his door to his apartment, Barry looked around the room. There was a couch and a wooden table. A tv stood on its stand a few feet away and the most noticeable thing about the room in his apartment is that there is a tan wall that was crowded with photos, they all fit so they covered the wall, like a jigsaw puzzle. They were all photos from his childhood or photos with Caitlin, Cisco, or team arrow, or other friends. All the photos with iris were hidden or never were put up in the first place.

Those photos were a reminder that he was once happy. That he once had something to live for. When he liked saving people and his city, for the brief amount of time. Barry had fallen into a deep depression ever since Savitar killed Iris. He never really liked her that much, but she still was a friend and he grew up with her. He dated her once, and she cheated on him but chose Eddie instead of him. 

Oliver always said that the lightning bolt chose him, but he was really doubtful about that right now. Because who or what would cause that much pain and suffering on a person. Sure, he helped people, but he never really loved being the flash. Maybe at the beginning of his ‘career’ as the flash he liked it. Barry didn’t remember that much about how he felt from the beginning.

Everyone blamed him for everything. When he created flashpoint, he killed Cisco's brother and gave multiple people who were once his friend, (or maybe still is? He didn’t know) metahuman powers. Not to mention the whole legends being mad at him once they found out that he made flashpoint therefore changing the timeline. And yeah, flashpoint was definitely his fault, but Barry had to endure lots of pain both emotionally and physically until he cracked and stopped eobard from killing his mom.

Not to mention iris dying. Joe went off on him and still acts cold to him. It wasn’t even his fault, Barry never did anything. It was Savitar. Fucking savitar. But Joe couldn’t tell that he had tried to help save Iris and blamed her. Everyone blamed him.

Barry thinks back to the night that his mom was murdered, and later his dad. Both of the murders happened in the same place, and both of them made Barry that closer to breaking, becoming more fragile as time went on, just asking to break.

He never really was happy. Eobard had said that he would never be truly happy and Barry was finding that to be truer and truer every day. He loved the irony that Eobard and Hunter as well as Hartley and other ‘villains’ were right about more than one thing and more helpful and smarter the team flash ever was or could be.

Barry was broken. So far broken that he, like Humpty Dumpty could not be put together again. No one could help him. But did anyone really care about him? Did anyone ever pay attention to him, other than when he is the Flash, Central City’s very on Scarlet Speedster, the man who saved Central City or whatever they are calling him now.

Eobard asked him who the villian really was when Barry made flashpoint and Barry was starting to think more about that. Yeah, he saved people. But he never felt free or very happy. Maybe if he became a villain it would change? He could get back at everyone for neglecting and blaming him and they could realize what people did. And that Barry was broken and couldn’t be repaired.

Felicity had mentioned that Central city was supposed to be the fun one. It really wasn’t. His parents were murdered in front of him in the same place, Caitlin died from savitar. Zoom broke his fucking back and Barry had to go through countless more painful things than anyone should in their lifetime. It really wasn’t fun getting beat up all the time, only for no one to really care about you.

Running to S.T.A.R labs, Barry looked around in case there was anyone around, which was rare, considering Caitlin and Iris were both dead and Cisco was elsewhere and Joe and Wally hated Barry for ‘killing’ iris. In other words, Barry had been the flash alone for a while.

Once he confirmed that there were no people in the room Barry looked at his suit. It was torn in a few places but it stayed red, with the logo. The suit didn’t look as good as it had looked when Cisco would take care of it, but he made do. 

Ripping the suit off the manican, he ripped the suits emblem of the flash logo on it and he sat it down on the cortex’s table. Taking one last glance to the labs, he sped off and into a store. The store was one of the smaller ones that was most likely owned by a family something. He stole a needle, thread, and a can of black spray paint as well as a tube of red paint and a brush. Leaving the store, he did not even feel a hint of guilt. 

Now, he just needed a place to stay.

X

After a little search, searching for a spot that wouldn’t give him away or show up for facial recognition or whatever in case Felicity cared, Barry was on the hunt. Barry found an old abandoned house from probably several decades ago and laid down and got to work. He mended the rips and tears on his suit and he painted his suit black.

With a brush, he Brushed on the accents of his suit in red. Once he finished, he added the painted flash emblem to his suit. Barry smiled. He liked this suit a lot.  
Now all he had to do was tap into the negative speed force.

He really didn’t want to use the other speed force anymore. This was for multiple reasons. Because it reminded him of being the flash and because it makes it way harder, maybe impossible to track and trace him. And also, he would hopefully get cooler lightning than his stupid color that he currently had but never liked or suited him. 

He fixated on his hate and anger. The world around him shone a deep red color and he saw snapshots of his past all around him, urging him to look back. He remembered that Eobard had said that the negative speed force was not for the weak. The speed force was trying to get him to leave or something. After a few moments of thinking, Barry had concluded that it was trying to test him or something and that they wanted to see who he really was and if he was worthy of the powers that came with the speedforce. 

Barry ran and kept running until he left the speed force. After he ran, he felt more energy than he had ever felt before crackling at and around him. For the first time in forever, he felt alive. The new lightning that cracked around him was mostly black but with hints of piercing blue and red. It was way cooler than yellow or orange. 

Barry could get used to this! 

X

Cisco hadn’t seen Barry in several days.  
He had originally just thought that something came up or he needed a break, but he was really starting to get worried.  
Barry usually at least texted him every few days, but he had got nothing from the man for a few long days.

‘Maybe it’s time to call Felicity’ Cisco thought. Then, he remembered that the people from team arrow were probably doing something important at the moment and decided to wait a few more days until either he got a response from Barry or he needed help finding him because he had gone missing or something. 

Barry had had a rough few years, his sister died, as well as his dad and Caitlin being dead, Wally and Joe hated his guts and had turned on him and he had had several injuries, including a broken back and almost getting beaten to death on several occasions.

He could not find where Barry was at all. There was no yellow lightning running around anywhere or any speed force energy that Barry used. This was going to be interesting.

X

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll try to update this as often as I can. I am currently really busy with this story and an even bigger one that I am very excited about so hopefully I can get some new stuff out for you guys. Thanks for all of your support and kudos, they are really appreciated and I love all of you that read my stories


End file.
